Ophelia's Diary
by AssassinsShadow4
Summary: Ever wondered what Ophelia's last thoughts were? Well this is my interpretation of it. Fans of Shakespeare are welcome
1. Dear Diary 1

Author's note: I do not own Hamlet, it is a masterpiece written by the genius playwright William Shakespeare. This was a project I did for school and decided to upload to Fanfiction. No flames plz.

Dear Diary,

Oh woe is me, for during my rest, abruptly awaken was I. To fear and screech to a howl of naught mine own mind had brewed. Madder and Madder was I to become, for a meeting with my good lord Hamlet didn't fare well enough at all. He was, to my least pleasure avoiding even the simplest of conversation. Though calling his name, he passed door upon door, descending farther away from my voice. I wonder if I too should pass that court of doors, for I feel as though the weaving of baskets I shall soon partake in. Lord Hamlet has indeed been lost to a sea of unquestionable lunacy, and my beauty naught the cause, like thy queen had desired. Pitiful pity this, for mine emotion is unhealthy. A loud wail I uttered when hence seeing my noble father's body. Enraged was I to find that the falcon, who drove his talons into my father's back, was dear lord Hamlet! A shame I am to have ever carried a single desire for he who hath drawn blood from my heart and deluded his fellow people to thinking he be sane. A viper he be, be, poisoned my ears, eyes, heart, may he never hath reached my soul. Left it be for god. May mine own forever sleep be peaceful.

Good lord, I pray for my father, I weep for myself, and I hold unto the shell of a man I once loved.

Sincerely,

Ophelia


	2. Dear Diary 2

Authors note: I do not own Hamlet. It is a masterpiece by the brilliant Playwright William Shakespeare.

Dear Diary,

I be loony! Barking and raving, the kind they lock up in a dungeon, like demons who hath plagued humanity with their sins. I've lost my mind, my heart hath given afar to soon. My eyes hath been burned by roses, roses and glass! That speck on the wall… reminds me of fortune, of blue skies, red drapes, yellow tapestries, of black queen and green king! For my pleas of freedom hath been scorned aside as I…I, I cannot breathe underwater, I cannot breathe in a lake, I cannot breathe in the sea! Why then? Why must I go in this abyss of unbreakable walls? Why? Lord Hamlet! Will three? Take thy arrow thou had used to curse me and strike! Swift and not by which thy self has endured. Swift like thy father! To be with thy father dear Hamlet I plea, send me. I implore you dear Hamlet why? It twas my own expectation that my lust be satisfied, and a bride to be was I, had you promised.

But, Discord! Oh the remnants of desire, hath plagued us both. Rhapsody urges. Blue water rushes forward on and out of reach, only frozen can it hope of commitment. Alas, my head be filled with lies, and songs of lies. I do admit to my dear diary, that my hexing valentine forevermore will be dear lord Hamlet, for as his maid of shame I must wait for him.

I shall speak with my dear Queen and King, and tomorrow if not sooner, for they cannot keep a raven tame, nor a flower from sun. For a counsel I shall plea, instead of knocking at these walls unheard of and unseen.

My brother Laertes, hath not heard of my ill behavior, and should receive a bounty of petals upon his arrival. Rosemary…so that he shall not forget, Pansies….for his thoughts, Columbine, Daisies, oh but not Violets save those for thy father's death.

Sincerely,

Ophelia


	3. Dear Diary 3 final

Author's note: I do not own Hamlet. It is the masterpiece written by the brilliant William Shakespeare.

Dear Diary,

I hath counseled with my King and Queen, and alike they are to a disposition. Quite pale they had been, to look at me like they had seen a ghost. Not yet, not yet. I believed they enjoyed my song, and it had told them of what ills me. Lovely Queen had fear upon her face, and her beloved King had worry. Despite this my solo performance, was finished in silence, just my wails of misery cornered to the floor. To be left alone would have been an honor, however after I was rudely chased around by dear Horatio and my dear queen's maid.

I needed to gather flowers for my brother Laertes, for after I left the counsel of the king, he had stormed in from the bitter cold crowd of villagers. I remembered all I had to give him, memories, thoughts, and smiles. To see him at last, was my wish, for his plump cheeks and soft voice were what I missed most. Although he did not sing with me, my hopes of him still caring seemed distant. He called me a mere pretty, as I lulled my song for the courts ears.

Walking back to my chamber of solitude, I managed to steal the key to my own prison. For nothing matters now, no elder brother to take my hand and guide me home, no father's words of advice to listen to, nor a valentine of full filled promises. I am drowning, drowning in madness, drowning in sorrow, drowning in all my mistakes and desires. I want my bed to be made of flower petals, and then perhaps….and hopefully a peaceful dream awaits me.

Sincerely,

Ophelia


End file.
